This invention relates to a carrying case for an article such as a television camera, the article requiring protection against impact as it is carried from place to place.
Carrying cases have been made from hard-sided shells, the shells having compression-molded foam liners. The liners conform generally to the shape of the contained article to keep it from shifting from within the case.
Soft-sided luggage was introduced some years ago and has become quite popular, being regarded as more desirable than hard-sided luggage because of its look and feel. Soft-sided luggage, however, has not been employed for carrying cases for articles needing impact protection even though it is aesthetically more desirable. The soft sides do not provide the protection that is necessary to maintain the articles free from damage.